


The Sprung Trap

by Msynergy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Owl Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msynergy/pseuds/Msynergy
Summary: The minute she saw that staff she knew it was a trap. Spoilers for "Agony of a Witch"
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	The Sprung Trap

The minute she saw that staff she knew it was a trap.

Luz had mentioned the field trip to the Emperor’s, and had already declared she wouldn’t go, much to Eda’s relief. She wouldn’t deprive Luz of any of the experiences Hexside had to offer despite her personal experience, but being her apprentice still had its potential downsides. And if it warmed her heart, bile and all, when Luz explained that her refusal was because of how the Emperor treated Eda, well, nobody needed to know.

Why Luz ended up going after all, became apparent in what she could make out of Willow and Gus’ hasty, overlapping explanations.

Luz had gone and tried to help someone again, her this time, and in true Luz fashion it’d backfired spectacularly.

But this time...

She glanced at her gem in the mirror, the black nearly half way covering the gold.

This time, the stakes were way higher. Leave it to her too clever sister to figure it out too. Her hands balled into fists at the thought of Luz at the mercy of the Emperor, of Lilith.

Too clever, but not too smart.

Oh, she’d return her sister’s staff alright, right through her head if necessary. Curse or no, she wasn’t the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles for nothing.

And nobody messed with her apprentice.


End file.
